As computing technology has advanced, many different types of computing devices have become commonplace. Portable computing devices have become increasingly popular, with users sometimes bringing their personal computing devices to the workplace and using their personal computing devices for work. Such use can result in situations in which files for work are stored on the user's personal computing device. While this can be helpful for users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that companies typically want to maintain some control over their data because it oftentimes includes confidential information. This control, however, can conflict with the desired use and full enjoyment of the computing device by the user.